


Happy birthday

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor has prepared quite a delicious birthday for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

The warm water streamed down your body and you let it relax your tired limbs. Finally this week was over and you could spend the entire weekend with you boyfriend. You smiled when you thought of what Victor might have planned for your birthday today, the only thing he said was that he would take care of everything. Finishing of, you got out of the shower and put on a robe.

Exiting the bathroom you were surprise to see that the bedroom was now lit with dozens of candles that were spread across the room that basked the room in a sensual glow. Lying completely naked, with his arms behind his head like he was sunning at the beach, was Victor and stared at you with a wicked smirk on his face. When he noticed you stared at him from across the room, he took it upon himself to crawl over to you from across the bed, sitting up on his knees as he pulled you towards him.

“Victor,” you asked as he pulled you down on the bed. “What’s going on?”

“I told you I would take care of everything, didn’t I?” He purred into your ear as he started to pull the robe of your body, your skin still wet and fragrant from your shower. “Since it`s your birthday, I wanted to try something special.” His head dipped into the junction between your shoulders and neck as he started to nip at your skin playfully. “You smell so delicious. I could just eat you up.” His words sent shivers down your already sensitive skin.

Victor pulled the robe of your body in full, tossed it away while you hastily put your wet hair up in a clip. When you looked up, he was moving a cart, that you hadn`t noticed until now, closer to the bed. On the cart there was a covered tray.

“What’s on the cart?” You asked softly while soaking in the sight of Victor’s naked butt in front of you. You would never get tired of that view. He turned around with a smirk and uncovered the first tray.

“First we have dinner, and then we have dessert.” He embellished dessert with a wink and a heady feeling of anticipation began to buzz around your body. You looked over at the cart and your eyes shot open in surprise when you saw all the different kinds of sushi that he’d ordered for your meal.

“Now, lie down.” He commanded to you and you looked up at him puzzled while he towered over you.

“What?”

“You heard what I said. Lie down.” His orders was quite the turn on and a rush of heat went through your body. You made yourself comfortable on the sheets while Victor started to strategically place pieces of sushi on your body. First, he placed a salmon roll on each of your breasts, covering your nipples. Then, he placed California rolls down your stomach until it created a trail to your navel. Unagi rolls were decorating your shoulders, and he placed yellow-tail sashimi down your bare arms. You started to giggle when he filled your bellybutton with soy sauce, and felt a thrill of excitement when he finished and turned you into a human buffet table. He looked at you hungrily while you tried not to move. Your laughter had almost caused the soy sauce to spill from your navel.

“So you’ve made me into your buffet table, are you gonna eat me up?” You asked playfully and he smiled.

“Not yet, dinner first and then dessert.”

Dinner was rather tame as he took turns feeding you the food that he’d placed on you, dipping the sushi in your bellybutton first before feeding it to you. He made you lick the excess rice off his fingers or any soy sauce that managed to drip off the food as you both ate the sushi. You were wondering when things were going to get more exciting, but the prospect of dessert made your imagination go wild. The sushi was delicious and when all of it was gone, he grabbed you by the abdomen and licked all of the excess soy sauce of your skin, savouring the salty flavour and made your body tingle in pleasure. When his tongue started trailing lower on your skin, you knew that things were about to get fun.  
He placed kisses down the length of your thighs and your head started to swim at the possibilities. When he pulled away without warning, you had to stifle a wanton moan and he’d barely even touched you!

“Are you ready for dessert?” He asked with sex dripping from his tone and you shivered in response, ready for whatever he had planned. You looked over at what Victor was doing and you thrilled at the sight of him shaking a can of whipped cream as his head ducked in between your legs.

He kissed each thigh and you felt your legs begin to shake, you were so horny it was embarrassing. You could feel yourself grow impatient as he took his sweet time trying to rile you up. His mouth came closer and closer to your core until you could feel his hot breath on it, warm and soft and intoxicating. He took one finger and slid it up the length of the slit while you bit back a sharp gasp at the sensation. He placed the finger in his mouth, closed his eyes, and moaned deeply.

“Babe, you taste so good,” he husked. You heard him shake the can of whipped cream. 

“But I can make you taste even better.” 

You felt the cool sensation of the whipped cream hitting your skin as he created designs on it, took the time to lick it of your skin in broad strokes with his tongue. First he started with your breasts, placed a liberal amount of cream over your nipples before he took them into his mouth, lapped at the hardened nubs while your body trembled beneath him. Your eyes almost rolled into the back of your skull when he bit down on them lightly, creating a painful pleasure. When he finally worked his way down your body he placed the nozzle right over your core, covered your pussy in whipped cream as the anticipation grew exponentially.

Victor grabbed you by the hips as he brought his face closer to your core, kissed your thighs once more before burying his head between your legs and tried to lap up every bit of whipped cream he’d placed on you. Your body writhed under his relentless attack as he swirled his tongue around your clit, eliciting a sharp moan from you as your body spasmed in pleasure. His tongue lapped at your essence in long, lazy strokes and you could feel him moan against your skin. When you felt his tongue plunge into your aching core, lapping up more than just the whipped cream, you knew you weren`t going to last much longer. After another minute of the torturous pleasure you felt your body spasm as your orgasm hit you in full, made your body jerk violently while he still held onto you like a vice and licked up whatever was left.

When you finally finished coming, all you could feel were the aftershocks of you orgasm and Victor’s lips on your sensitive skin, kissing whatever spots he could reach as you came down from your plateau. He crawled up towards your face and pressed your bodies close together. “That was delicious,” he said as he whispered into your ear, and you managed to find the energy to flip yourself over so you were finally facing him. You felt a little sticky, in more ways than one, but there was always time for another shower. You kissed him deeply, savouring the salty and sweet flavour on his tongue. You looked over at the cart and noticed that besides the whipped cream, he had also bought chocolate syrup. You got an idea.

Climbing on top of him, you pushed his body down until he was the one lying flat on his back and looked up at you with a lustful look in his eyes. You could feel his erection against your skin and you started to grind against him, made him moan at the delicious friction while you grabbed the chocolate syrup from the cart. You uncapped it and started to pour the syrup on his pale chest, licked it of him in long strokes with your tongue.

“Oh, Victor, you are always such a bad boy, but not anymore. Now you are ohh, so sweet, aren`t you?” You teased as you licked up his chest as you continued your torturous grinding and Victor`s excitement continued to grow. You climbed of him and he let out a low whimper at the loss of contact while you kissed him deeply. 

“Just relax. You planned this entire night for me, now it’s my turn to make you happy.”

He smiled at you softly while you trailed kisses down his abdomen, stopped right before you hit the naked skin in between his legs. His cock was hard and blazing hot to touch as you took it in both of your hands, stroke it a few times and watched as Victor fell apart in front of you. You had always loved the power you felt when you were pleasuring Victor, and now was no exception. You loved the feeling of having this deadly assassin writhing under your touch. Bending down you took the head into your mouth, wetted the skin with your tongue before you released it and dripped the chocolate syrup down his length. Starting at the base you licked upwards in long strokes as the salty taste of his skin mixed in with the sweet taste of the chocolate.

Victor moaned in appreciation as you continued to lick the chocolate of his cock, swirled your tongue around the head to the very tip before working your way back down. No matter how much he panted and moaned though, you waited to take the length of him into your mouth fully. Torturing him was half the fun and you wanted to make this as pleasurable for him as it had been for you. It wasn’t until he reached over to tug at your hair that you realized how desperate he was, and you held onto the base with your hand as you guided his cock down your throat, relaxed your muscles so you could take him in as deep as possible.

You sucked him off slowly, dragged your tongue against the skin as you fucked him with your mouth. The taste of chocolate still lingered on his skin and you hummed low in your throat, eliciting a deep moan from your lover. Your hand pumped up and down the length of him along with your mouth as his sighs became more frequent, and you could sense his urgency was building from the way he tightened up beneath you. After a few more swipes of your tongue you felt him tense up as his orgasm hit, and you swallowed whatever was left in your mouth as you pulled away. You crawled up the length of his body and collapsed next to him while he tried to catch his breath. You felt like you could pass out at any moment.

Unfortunately, Victor’s appetite had yet to be satisfied as you felt him climb on top of you, wanted seconds of your dessert. Forgoing the food altogether, you wrapped your arms around his neck as he entered you swiftly, moaned as he filled you up and brought you back to that feeling of pure bliss. He flipped you over so that you were the one on top and you began to ride him slowly, basking in the delicious noises he made in his urgency. After a few more moments of the slow torture he took control again, turned you around so he could take you from behind as he pumped into you and brought you both to the peak of your orgasms. You came first as he continued to thrust mercilessly, and you slumped backwards into his chest as he joined you in bliss.

You collapsed on your sticky sheets after that, too exhausted to even bother changing them as you both felt all of your energy fade away. You were sticky and spent, but there was always time for a shower in the morning. You blew out all of the candles and returned the uneaten food to the tray before retreating to the bed. Before passing out, you reached across the bed and linked hands with Victor, who looked like he was already half-asleep.


End file.
